This invention relates to housings for axle gear mechanisms for land mobile vehicles. The improved differential gear assembly housing is structured to maximize the clearance between the bottom of the housing and the terrain over which the mobile vehicle may travel.
Gear axle housings have generally been structured in shapes approximating spheres, ovals or egg shapes and the like geometric three-dimensional structures. This may provide strength and ease of manufacturer for such housings. However, where terrain clearance is an issue, these shapes may not maximize the clearance, for example, for use with on/off road vehicles such as wheeled, tracked and like land mobile vehicles.